


Opportunities

by UnderwaterGem



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterGem/pseuds/UnderwaterGem
Summary: Frankenstein near sprinted toward his master. He could only see his master’s head from around a huge debris and it worried him greatly at whatever damage he would find on his master’s body. Frankenstein skidded around the debris and was a split-second away from scooping his master into his arms when he stopped short.M-21 laid sprawled across his master’s chest. The grey haired man was unconscious, but the nerve of him to use his master as his personal bed irked Frankenstein greatly.He scowled heavily and stomped over to the pair. He reached down to rip the modified human from his master’s person when a long arm shot up and curled around M-21’s torso, and a ruby red eye slit open to stare up at him.





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> **A-Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

It was during the latest battle against one of the Union’s modified minions when Frankenstein stumbled upon his fallen master. The worry he felt at seeing his master unconscious was immense. He hadn’t thought that his master had used that much power during the fight. It was mainly between their three modified humans that had fought against the Union member while he, his master, Regis, and Seira had stood on the sidelines in case their help was needed.

Frankenstein near sprinted toward his master. He could only see his master’s head from around huge debris and it worried him greatly at whatever damage he would find on his master’s body. Frankenstein skidded around the debris and was a split-second away from scooping his master into his arms when he stopped short.

M-21 laid sprawled across his master’s chest. His arm was thrown across his master’s torso and his hand was dangling near his master’s hip. His body was practically on top of his master and he also had his legs entangled with his master’s long legs. The grey-haired man was unconscious, but the nerve of him to use his master as his personal bed irked Frankenstein greatly.

He scowled heavily and stomped over to the pair. He reached down to rip the modified human from his master’s person when a long arm shot up and curled around M-21’s torso, and a ruby red eye slit open to stare up at him.

Frankenstein froze and stared down at his master with wide, astonished eyes. His master merely stared back at him until Frankenstein noticed with a start the small blush dusting his master’s cheeks, growing darker the longer Frankenstein stared.

He turned around swiftly at the sudden realization and felt himself choke up with too many emotions. He brought a hand to his mouth to stifle the noise that wanted to escape him. How could he have never noticed his master’s feelings toward M-21? And he dared to call himself his master’s fateful servant.

“The fighting is over, Master. I will stop anyone from coming near.” Frankenstein said tearfully. He turned back around to see the blush slowly receding and a thankful relief in his master’s eyes.

No longer able to stand intruding on his master’s special moment, Frankenstein fled as quickly as he could, but at a distance where he’ll be able to see anyone coming to their location. He promised his master that he would stop anyone from walking in on their moment and he will do so, even if he needed to use force.

**~X~X~X~**

M-21 was laying on something warm. He wondered if Tao had snuck into his bed again and was preparing himself to say some scathing remark to the computer expert when he froze. He hadn’t gone to bed...he remembered a fight had broken out between Takeo and a Union lackey, then him and the others rushing to help him...then the fight...and then nothing…

M-21 hesitantly lifted his head and found he was correct, he was laying on someone...someone with a familiar white school uniform. He immediately ruled out Seira as he stared at the broad, flat chest. He didn’t know who he wishes it wasn’t, Regis or Raizel.

He almost didn’t want to find out, but an arm around his waist tightened briefly before a hand patted his side. It was almost as if his insides has frozen into ice. He couldn’t imagine Regis doing such a gesture.

Almost like lightning, M-21 shot up and looked into ruby red eyes set within a normally pale face that was curiously blushing heavily. The arm around his chest had tightened at his sudden movement, so the lower half of his body was still pressed flush against Raizel’s.

He gaped openly at the Noblesse whose face seemed to impossibly turn a brighter shade of red.

“Uh...” M-21 said eloquently.

He felt like an idiot. Was that really all he had to say? But to push that thought away only brought the situation down on top of him. He was laying almost fully on top of Raizel, the Noblesse, and Frankenstein’s precious master...he was going to die a horrible death. He was completely sure of it.

“The explosion had caused me to collapse and you were thrown back. You landed on top of me.” Raizel explained.

M-21 would have placed the man’s voice as impassive if it weren’t for the blush taking over Raizel’s face.

“Oh...”

M-21 felt like hitting himself. Again. But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. His face was slowing heating up and he could feel himself begin to sweat. Someone could stumble upon them at any moment. _Frankenstein_ could see them in this position at any moment. The thought made him shiver as a chill slid down his spine unpleasantly.

“Are you okay?” Raizel asked, his face scrunching up slightly in concern. The blush was rapidly receding in light of his concern.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” M-21 rushed to say before saying awkwardly, “Um...I’ll get off of you now.”

The arm around his waist tightened briefly before it slipped away and M-21 quickly stood up, nearly stumbling as a quick wave of dizziness washed over him. Yet despite catching himself from stumbling, Raizel was quick to wrap an arm around his back as if he were seconds away from falling. It said something about the Noblesse’s speed when M-21 couldn’t even register the being getting up.

M-21 blushed faintly and wanted to quickly disentangled himself from Raizel before Frankenstein came over. How the man hadn’t found his master immediately after the battle had ended was a surprise to him. He did not want to be caught in such a compromising position.

“Thank you...and sorry for using you as a bed.” M-21 inwardly cringed at what he said but didn’t attempt to take his words back. What was said was already in the air. No use making a fool of himself any further.

Raizel nodded and pulled M-21 closer. The arm around his back squeezed lightly before releasing him.

And it was as Raizel was walking away toward Frankenstein who stood with his back toward them in the distance, M-21 realized with a startling shock that the Noblesse had just hugged him. He gaped at the Noblesse’s back.

He tried to push the whole event from his mind as a frazzled looking Tao and Takeo landed next to him, but the flush on his face wouldn’t go away nor the lingering glances he stole at Raizel when he thought the Noblesse hadn’t noticed.

Wanting to just shut himself away and let himself process what the hell just happened, M-21 led the way home as quickly as his battered (but healing) body could with Tao and Takeo hot on his heels.

And as they were walking, or limping in some cases, home, Frankenstein was furiously scribbling in a small notebook while muttering _‘Can’t believe I’ve never noticed’_ and _‘he needs to know everything, not a single thing can be left out’_ to himself. Tao shot the scientist an inquiring look before focusing back on M-21 and Takeo.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

>  **A-Note:** This has got to be the shortest thing I’ve ever written. So, here’s a short little one-shot that I thought up. I’ve gotten back into catching back up with Noblesse and have been daydreaming like crazy. Hoped you all enjoyed it!
> 
> In good news, The Kiss of Death chapter five is being worked on. Bad news, it’s very slow going. I’ve lost my train of thought despite the little timeline I’ve written down of season one and I just feel like the whole thing needs to be re-written in order for me to get back on the game. I’m not sure, so I’m just slowly adding more to chapter five sentence by sentence.
> 
>  
> 
> Until the next one, cya!  
> ~ UWGem


End file.
